To date, a variety of piezoelectric actuators employing a multilayer ceramic body have been proposed. For example, in a piezoelectric actuator described in below-listed Patent Document 1, a plurality of ceramic layers composed of a piezoelectric ceramic are stacked on top of one another. An active layer in which a ceramic layer and an inner electrode are alternately stacked is arranged inside the multilayer ceramic body. Inactive layers, which do not contain an inner electrode, are stacked outside of the active layer in the stacking direction. In the piezoelectric actuator, the active layer is driven and undergoes bending vibration. An electrode is not provided on a lower surface of the multilayer ceramic body.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-023186